


Jaych x Takumi C-A Support Convos

by EnterNameHere



Series: My Custom Support Log [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Jaych, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterNameHere/pseuds/EnterNameHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it sounds like: Support convos between Takumi and my OC Jaych.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaych x Takumi C-A Support Convos

C Support:

Takumi: Hey, you!

Jaych: Hm? Oh, hey, Prince Inferiority Complex. What's possessing you this time?

Takumi: That's Prince Takumi to you, outsider! I need to settle something!

Jaych: Ah, looking for a sparring match? Alright, I'm game.

Takumi: No, that's not what I'm talking about! I need to know why you're so condescending to everyone in the army! I mean, I've been able to stand Azama's presence for longer than should be conceivably possible, but you take it to a whole new level!

Jaych: What? There's nothing wrong with speaking my mind, is there? 'Cause last I checked, Big Brother doesn't have cross-dimensional coverage.

Takumi: Big Brother? Who's that supposed t- Wait, no, don't dodge the question!

Jaych: How did I dodge the question?! I literally just said that I'm only speaking my mind! Should I add clueless to your list of titles as well?

Takumi: Grrrr... You know what? I've had enough of this! I challenge you to a competition!

Jaych: Ooh, now you're talking! I get to pick, right?

Takumi: Um...pick what, exactly?

Jaych: It's a thing of common courtesy. The challenged gets to set the ground rules for the competition.

Takumi: Oh, well this can only end badly.

Jaych: Don't worry, I'm not going to make it a magic competition. That'd be too unfair. Instead, howsabout we have a bit of target practice? You use your weapon, I use mine.

Takumi: Oh, you're going down!

Jaych: Only one condition-you use an actual yumi, not your gamebreaker.

Takumi: Game...breaker...? Are you talking about my Fujin Yumi?

Jaych: Ding ding ding! And the participant ribbon goes to you! See ya then! (leaves)

Takumi: ..."Gamebreaker?"...This guy is weird...

 

B Support:

Takumi: Come on, outsider! No more waiting! We're settling this now!

Jaych: ...I got a name, y'know. It's Jaych. And I'd like it if you'd use it more often. But either way, yes, it's time. Got a bow?

Takumi: Yes, I have a yumi right here. Where's yours?

Jaych: ...M'not using a bow. I'm using this.

Takumi: Uh...what's that exactly?

Jaych: It's called a gun. You must not have them here. Think of it as a bow but better in every way.

Takumi: ...Then why can't I use that?

Jaych: You can't just pick up a rifle and expect your first time using it to go well. I'm using what I'm comfortable with, you're using what you're comfortable with. Even playing field. ...Though you should probably put these on.

Takumi: Um, what are these, exactly?

Jaych: Ear protection. Helps to block out the noise. Put 'em on.

Takumi: ...Okay...like this?

Jaych: *nod*

Takumi: Though I gotta ask, what noi-

Jaych: Fire in the hole!

Takumi: Holy-!?

Jaych: Triple bullseye. Naturally.

Takumi: Geez, even with the ear things, that was incredibly loud! How can you even hear after using that thing?

Jaych: Eh, you get used to it after a while. I got other kinds of much higher caliber if you want to see them sometime.

Takumi: Gladly. But it's still my turn!

Jaych: Alright, figuratively knock yourself out.

 

A Support:

Jaych: This one is a sniper rifle. One can use this to pick off targets from over a mile away.

Takumi: Is it seriously that powerful?

Jaych: Well, it's not the best idea to go charging in. It's a pain to reload, and only experts can effectively run-and-gun with it.

Takumi: "Run-and-gun?"

Jaych: Charge in at the front lines and fight face to face.

Takumi: Ah, okay.

Jaych: ...You are taking some serious interest in this stuff! I expected enthusiasm more along the lines of bordering haphazard.

Takumi: Hey, if it'll help me dominate the battlefield, I'm all ears!

Jaych: ...Is that seriously the only motivation for you to be here?

Takumi: Well, you know...I'm not exactly the best archer. Setsuna is probably a better archer than me.

Jaych: Setsuna? Miss Half-Baked Emo-Hair? Don't make me laugh. You tied me in the target practice, and I got all three bullseyes! You're a phenomenal archer!

Takumi: That was pure luck. Most of the time, the Fujin Yumi does the work for me.

Jaych: Power over accuracy?

Takumi: Yup.

Jaych: Oh, well I got the perfect gun for you! It's called a shotgun. I fires a wide spread of projectiles, but it isn't exactly very reliable from a distance.

Takumi: The closer the better?

Jaych: Yup.

Takumi: Yeah, I could probably take to this one! Thanks, Jaych.

Jaych: No problem, Prince Takumi.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what convo you want to see next. I'm honestly not sure what to do next, and I will definitely take your input into consideration.


End file.
